oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Rope
Rope is an item used for things, such as passing terrain obstacles, completing quests, and creating certain items. It can be obtained by bringing either 15 coins or 4 balls of wool to Ned in Draynor Village, by spinning Yak hair on a spinning wheel, or by purchase at stores in cities such as Keldagrim, East Ardougne (the one just north of the zoo), or at the Shantay Pass. Ropes are hard to obtain in the Grand Exchange so players may be seen buying the rope for much higher than it's normal price. Therefore, buy a few lots of rope and sell one to a player who's buying it for a high price. Rope is a common drop of muggers and outlaws. It can also be found on the ground at Karamja's general store. An unlimited supply of rope can be found in the Brine Rat Cavern, near the Skeleton Fremeniks. Some of the uses of rope includes: * Entering the Lumbridge Swamp Caves. * Tying up Lady Keli in the Prince Ali Rescue Quest * Net trapping salamanders with the Hunter skill. * Making bell pulls with the Construction skill. * Entering the Kalphite Lair. * Entering the God Wars Dungeon and Saradomin's Encampment from there. * To ride on eagles using the Eagle transport system * Level 25 Agility shortcut between Agility Pyramid and Scabaras dungeon. * Entering the Waterfall Dungeon * Getting through the Underground Pass * Used in the Spirits of the Elid quest * Putting the unfinished Rod of Ivandis in the well during and after In Aid of the Myreque * Getting underground using the winch in The Digsite Quest. Trivia * Ned leads to you believe that he makes rope from wool. During The Fremennik Isles quest, however, you discover that Ned trades with the Fremennik in Neitiznot, exchange the wool he receives for rope. The Fremennik are amused that you would believe sturdy rope could be made from something as flimsy as wool rather than tough yak hair. * The level 6 muggers in the Asgarnian Ice Dungeon are a relatively convenient and easy way to get rope drops, for players unwilling to purchase rope. * Rope is used with terrain in at least three different ways: ** Permanently placing the rope on the terrain. The rope simply remains there, allowing you to always pass the obstacle. ** Placing the rope on the terrain and but losing it after limited use. For example, a rope is required to enter the Kalphite Lair and remains at the entrance as long as you are in lair. If you leave the lair (whether by climbing up the rope or by teleport), the rope disappears. This requires you to bring a new rope each time you visit the lair (two ropes if you wish to reach the queen's chamber). ** Placing the rope on the terrain and getting it back after passing the obstacle. It automatically returns to inventory when you get past the obstacle. Category:Tools